


Thanks Stephen - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg's feeling jealous at Mitchell's leaving party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Stephen - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It was Mitchell’s leaving party, and Rem Dogg was already pretty pissed off. In only one day, he had to adjust to the fact that his... friend was leaving. 

Normally, he’d be upset, but thanks to that prick, he’d spent pretty much the entire evening drinking. He was lurking in the corner with the others, while Mitchell drunkenly ambled up towards Cleo, before shaking his head, and stumbling away again to grab another beer. He privately hoped that she would leave before he got sufficiently pissed in order to ask her out. 

Stephen, eagle-eyed bitch, had noticed him glowering. 

“You okay babes? You look like someone slashed your tyres.”

Rem Dogg, tired of lying and too drunk to hold back, shook his head furiously. Stephen nodded, glancing at a wavering Mitchell behind him.

“Is it because Mitchell’s leaving?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer, and sitting down gracefully next to Rem Dogg, legs crossed.

A sharp nod from Remmie.

“Is it because you like him?” Stephen ventured, smiling slightly.

Rem Dogg’s glare snapped to him and changed to a look of shock.

“Yes of course I know. How could I not? My gaydar gives me a fucking aneurism whenever you wheel in.”

Rem Dogg’s mouth twitched, as if he was about to smile, but his face remained stony, and his gaze returned to Mitchell, who was about to walk up to Cleo again.

Stephen glanced up at Rem Dogg, before hoisting himself to his feet and heading over to Mitchell. He felt Rem Dogg’s hand try to grab him but he shook him off.

He strode purposefully towards Mitchell, quickly grabbing him before he wandered off towards Cleo for the 34th time that night.

“No.” Stephen said firmly.

“What the ‘ell do you mean, no?”

“I mean, there’s someone who deserves you more than Cleo. You’ll just embarrass yourself.”

“Oh, what do you know, Billy Elliot?”

“I know someone who actually likes you.”

“What? Who?”

Stephen didn’t answer, just gestured over his shoulder with one thumb towards a now slightly panicky Rem Dogg.

“Oh. Oh shit.”

“What?” Stephen raised one eyebrow challengingly, seeming to dare him to say something.

“No, nothing like that, just... Oh.”

“How wonderfully eloquent you’re being.”

“Elo-what?” Mitchell asked, head on one side.

“Do you like him or not?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“Then go and fucking talk to him before I hit you.” Stephen said, with all the force that had rubbed off on him from Frank.

“Okay.”

... ... ... 

The next day, Rem Dogg wheeled into class, looking considerably chipper.

“Y’alright Remmie?” asked sir, surprised at how happy he looked.

“Yeah. I’m alright. Got myself a boyfriend. No biggie.” Rem Dogg said, shocking the class, the speaking plus the news, while Stephen just looked angry that he got no credit. “And he likes my lip ring!” Remmie winked, spinning around on the spot in his chair, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
